the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Incarnate
Tiny Outsider (Extraplanar, Evil Good, Incorporeal) HD: 4d8 (18 hp) Initiative: +5 (+5 Dex) Speed: Fly 40 ft. AC: 19 (+2 size, +5 Dex, +2 deflect), touch 19, flat-footed 14 BAB/Grapple: +4/- Attack: 1 touch +9 melee (2 Con/Cha damage) Full Attack: 1 touch +9 melee (2 Con/Cha damage) Space/Reach: 2.5 ft./0 ft. Special Attacks: Possess. Special Qualities: Invisibility, darkvision 60 ft., DR 5/good evil, immune to fire, cold and electricity. Saves: Fort +4, Ref +9, Will +7 Abilities: Str -, Dex 20, Con 11, Int 15, Wis 16, Cha 14 Skills: Appraise +6, Bluff +8, Concentration +6, Diplomacy +8, Hide +19, Intimidate +8, Knowledge (any 1) +8, Knowledge (planes) +8, Listen +9, Search +8, Sense Motive +9, Spot +9 Feats: Ability focus (possess), flyby attack. Environment: Any evil- good- aligned plane. Organization: Solitary or cluster (1d4). CR: 3 Treasure: None. Alignment: Always any evil good Advancement: 5-6HD (Tiny); 7-12HD (Small) LA: - Incarnates are sapient embodiments of good or evil abstract principles. (Good incarnates have the features marked in boxed brackets above.) Minor incarnates (4-6 HD) embody a specific form of good or evil, while major incarnates (7-12 HD) embody good or evil as a whole. Incarnates are attracted to similar energy sources which they feed upon. Thus, a good incarnate is attracted to paragon of virtue, while an anger incarnate is attracted to an angry person. Good incarnates prefer good-aligned hosts because of the common mind. Evil incarnates also prefer good-aligned hosts (for even good characters can have evil or unkindly thoughts at times), forcing them to commit evil acts. Incarnates may take over neutral-aligned hosts, but abandon them as soon as a better candidate is found. Invisibility (Su): An incarnate is perpetually invisible. It appears as a multi-colored ball of light if one can see invisible. Ability Damage (Su): An incarnate deals 2 constitution damage for every touch attack that hits. If the creature has no constitution (e.g. undead, deathless, etc.), it takes damage to charisma instead. Possess (Su): When its opponent’s constitution (or charisma) reaches zero, he does not die. Instead, he must make a Cha-based DC 16 fortitude save or the incarnate takes over his body. Regardless of his save result, he is immediately healed of all constitution (or charisma) damage taken from the incarnate. If the host’s HD is less than the incarnate’s HD -2, the host dies and is completely incinerated and the possession fails. If the possession is successful, the incarnate can communicate with its host via telepathy and can control all speeches, actions and spellcasting. If the action is against the host’s nature/alignment, he can make a Cha-based DC 16 will save to not take the action. This does not drive out the incarnate however. Despite having the ability, good incarnates generally do not control its host. The host is immune to all mind-affecting effects and cannot be possessed by any other creature. Attacks against the host do not affect the incarnate. If the host is of a different alignment, the possession deals 1d8 damage per incarnate HD. If the host has more HD than the incarnate, he reduces the damage by 1d8 per extra HD (min. 0 damage). Thereafter, his alignment immediately changes to the alignment of the incarnate for as long as he is possessed. Furthermore, each type of incarnate changes the host’s ability scores and personalities (see below). Minor Evil Incarnates (4-6 HD) Anger: NE; Str +1, Int -2, Cha -2; host rages and becomes extremely violent. Covetousness: NE; Int +1, Wis -2, Cha -2; host develops “gold fever” or turns into a miser. Envy: CE; Wis -2, Cha -1; host becomes perpetually jealous of others and begins a slow, secret campaign to ruin their lives. Gluttony: NE; Wis -1, Cha -2; host overindulge in food by begging or stealing, gaining 2d4+4 lbs per week and suffering Dex -1 and Con -1 per 100 lbs gained. Lust: CE; Cha +1, Int -2, Wis -2; host knows only desperation of unfulfilled desire and prioritizes it before all else. Pride: LE; Wis -2, Cha -1; host is vain and haughty, treating everyone as a lowly servant and becoming angry when others failed to act servile. Sloth: NE, Str -1, Dex -1, Wis -1; host becomes lazy, neglecting spell preparation, guard duties, etc. Minor Good Incarnates (4-6 HD) Charity: Wis +1, Cha +1; host is immune to greed, envy and rage, but incarnate leaves if host fails to spare the life of a surrendered foe. Courage: Con +1, Str +1; host is immune to fear effects, but incarnate leaves if host behaves cowardly. Hope: +1 to all saves; host is immune to despair and hopelessness effects, but incarnate leaves if host chooses to act in cynical manner. Faith: Wis +1, Cha +1; host is immune to fear effects, but incarnate leaves if host Justice: Wis +1, Int +1; incarnate leaves if host acts unjustly (e.g. cheats, steals, etc.) Temperance: Wis +1, Con +1; incarnate leaves if host becomes obsessed or lives excessively. Wisdom: Wis +2; incarnate leaves if host behaves rashly without consideration of consequences. Major Incarnates (7-12 HD) Evil: host gains detect good and magic circle against good (on self) in constant effect; rebuke undead as level 5 cleric (or 5 levels higher than normal); Wis -1, Str +2, Cha -3. Good: host gains detect evil and magic circle against evil (on self) in constant effect; turn undead as level 5 cleric (or 5 levels higher than normal); Wis +1, Str +1, Cha +3. Category:Outsiders